burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LeMansRacer
Beta Releases Article Almost all info from Beta Releases is gone in the new redirect. Alright so almost everything was culeed because of it having little references, that still dosen't mean it isn't true info. Most of the findings made are by me, and i sure as hell don't fake info. I look through files and such but i just won't bother uploading alot of the findings, they're up on my YouTube channel though. I own alot of builds of the Burnout games, so when it comes to beta stuff i'm a credible source (not trying to brag but that's pretty much how it is) So removing alot of interesting content just because it isn't refernece based is harsh to me. I also looked through the page and almost if not all info is true, and i have seen/known about the info myself. Please do consider bringing the info back, as it's very interesting and might encourage people to look through more pre-release Burnout stuff and be interested in the topic aswell. :It all still need references. Doesn't matter who found it, this type of content requires something to prove its validity. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:37, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, if you have the time, watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZETQ57bqqM&t=9s ::This proves validity to alot of info that what was in the original page. :::If you want what you're adding to stay up there, you're going to have to reference them yourself. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:03, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright then :/ The Crash Time Wiki Hey LMR, can you do some professional contributions on my Crash Time wiki here? It's about the Crash Time game series. http://ctafc11.wikia.com/wiki/Crash_Time_Wiki CarCrazedAlex586 (talk) 13:43, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, but I can't. I've never played a Crash Time game. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:12, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :Oh well. Looks like I'm on my own. I'll try to make it a good wiki. I hope I can get as good as you. CarCrazedAlex586 (talk) 15:20, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Prototype M-Series I was just adding where the license plate comes from and what it stands for. There's nothing wrong with that! CarCrazedAlex586 (talk) 08:53, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I just noticed that you removed my changes on Modified R202 GT, why is that so? Nycorexti (talk) 12:38, May 27, 2017 (UTC)NycorextiNycorexti (talk) 12:38, May 27, 2017 (UTC) PS3 Hawker Why was my edit reverted? Not upset, just hoping to hear your reasoning, maybe talk it over. Burninrubber0 (talk) 20:49, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for contacting in the wrong place, but it looks like "prisoners" cannot use the talk page in the same wiki anymore. I am not sure if you are the administrator who convicted me, or you only approved the ban. My guilt is described as "Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages." , so here I will explain my actions and motive. In this page (http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_Payback/Street_Leagues) , I saw the league "Diamond Block" is put in the "tier 3" area, then it reminded me that in the official website (https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-payback/street-leagues) , this league is described as "drag tier 2". So I came to there and checked it, and my memory is correct. But I was also clear about that "Diamond Block" is in the same chapter of the game, along with "The One Percent Club" and "Hazard Company", therefore I was not sure if it should be viewed as a mistake. So, in the comment section, I shared my discovery, and inquired if we should view the official website as the standard. Moreover, I do know I was rude and dumb in the past, so I tried to make sense this time, but apparently I failed to do that. I apologize if these actions offended the rules in the NFS wiki, I also hope you could response to me and explain the reason. Wish you would reconsider this conviction. A23845525 (talk) 21:56, November 11, 2017 (UTC) a23845525 Really? What is so bad about adding a true fact? Just wanted to let you know, the "unsourced fact" for the Spur has a source. "Their motorsports pedigree is driving the technology behind their *new* muscle car, the Spur." This is on the Hunter page of the wiki. Since the game was released in 2008, I assume that's the year it takes place. since the Spur is a new model, like all new car models, their year make is set one year ahead the real year (for some reason)